The Change
by Seruga
Summary: Mamoru bertemu Hiroto dalam perjalanan pulang, mereka lalu berteman dekat. Tapi, siapakah sebenarnya Hiroto?  Ini fanfic pertama... Sorry klo agak aneh...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Ini baru pertama kalinya saya bikin fanfic. Dimaafin ya jika ada kesalahan dalam ketikan saya. Moga-moga aja cerita ini berkenan di hati anda semua sebagai para readers! *w*d Review ya! Klo gak suka, yah tinggal di back aja…

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven © Level-5

**Rated:** K+

**Genre:** Friendship, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Family

**Characters:** Mamoru, Hiroto, Aki, dkk

**Warning:** AU, OOC, agak shonen-ai deh… (kayaknya) 

* * *

><p><strong>The Change<strong>

**Chapter One**

Pagi itu, hari cerah seperti biasa dangan langit yang biru, matahari yang bersinar dengan cerahnya, dan hembusan angin yang sejuk membuat rerumputan menari dengan gembira. Di bawah kaki bukit itu terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah sedang merebahkan badannya di rerumputan hijau, dari sana dapat terlihat sebuah kerajaan besar dan megah yang berdiri dengan kokohnya. Tetapi, pandangan mata pemuda tersebut tidak tertuju kepada kerajaan megah itu, dia sibuk memandangi langit dan melihat awan yang bergerak di bawah langit biru, tetapi lamunannya dikagetkan oleh sebuah suara yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Hoi! Sedang apa kamu disini sendirian?" sapa suara itu

Pemuda itupun kemudian mengubah posisi tubuhnya yang tadinya sedang berebah menjadi duduk, kemudian mencari asal suara tersebut. Dan tampaklah seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang mencuat seperti tanduk dengan headband berwarna orange sedang tersenyum dengan lebar kearahnya.

"Halo, perkenalkan nama saya Endou Mamoru. Kamu siapa?" kata pemuda berambut coklat yang ternyata bernama Mamoru tersebut masih dengan senyumnya yang lebar.

"Nama saya Kiyama Hiroto. Senang berkenalan denganmu." kata pemuda berambut merah tersebut dengan tersenyum ramah.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga ," jawab Mamoru masih dengan senyumnya yang lebar itu.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong apa yang sedang kamu lakukan di sini sendirian saja? Tempat ini cukup berbahaya loh… Terkadang ada binatang liar yang suka keluar dan menyerang orang-orang", lanjut Mamoru.

"Ya, tentu saja aku tahu," jawab Hiroto "tapi aku sangat menyukai tempat ini, karena tempat ini terasa tenang."

"Begitu, ya… Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu," kata Mamoru sambil duduk di samping Hiroto.

"Loh kok, kamu ikut-ikutan duduk juga?"

"Kenapa? Dari pada sendiriankan lebih asik berdua. Bukannya seperti itu ya?" kata Mamoru sambil cengar cengir.

Hirotopun hanya bisa takjub dengan orang yang sekarang duduk disebelahnya itu. "Bukannya tadi kamu bilang kalau disini berbahaya?"

"Iya, makanya aku menemanimu disini. Jadi kalau ada apa-apa aku bisa menolongmu." kata Mamoru

Hirotopun hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah orang yang baru dikenalnya itu, dan akhirnya merekapun bercakap-cakap ditempat itu hingga matahari mulai terbenam dan langit birupun berubah menjadi merah.

"Sepertinya hari sudah sore, tempat ini akan semakin berbahaya bila sudah malam sebaiknya kita pulang, Endou-san" kata Hiroto mengakhiri pertemuan mereka hari itu.

"Oh, kau benar…" jawab Endou lalu dia diam sejenak seperti melupakan sesuatu dan tiba-tiba saja "UWAAAAAAAAAAA!" diapun berteriak dengan sangat kencangnya.

"Aku lupa! Hari ini aku sudah berjanji kepada Aki nee-san untuk pulang cepat hari ini!" kata Endou yang tiba-tiba saja melompat dari tempat duduknya dan lari meninggalkan Hiroto, tetapi kemudian ia berbalik lagi dan berkata, "Maaf Hiroto aku pulang dulu! Sampai jumpa lagi!" sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya dengan sebelah tangan lagi ia letakan di samping mulutnya.

Hirotopun hanya bisa cenga-cengo melihat kelakuan Mamoru. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian diapun tersadar "Oke! Sebaiknya aku juga pulang sekarang." katanya sambil berdiri kemudian berjalan pergi dari tempat favoritnya itu. 

* * *

><p>"BRAK!" Terdengar pintu dibuka dengan kerasnya.<p>

"N-nee-san, ma maaf!" seru Mamoru dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

"Mamo chan! Kemana saja kamu? Kakak cemas menunggu kamu dari tadi." Kata gadis berambut coklat kehitaman tersebut sambil menopangkan tangannya dipinggangnya.

"Ma-maaf nee-san ta-di a-ku ke-te-mu.." kata Mamoru sambil terengah-engah.

Aki yang melihat adiknyapun merasa kasihan dan menyuruh Mamoru untuk duduk dan mengambil napas dulu. Akipun kemudian duduk disamping Mamoru.

Setelah napasnya mulai teratur, Mamorupun menceritakan alasan kenapa dia bisa terlambat sampai rumah. Akipun mendengarkan penjelasan adiknya dan diapun memaafkan adiknya.

"Kamu pasti lapar kan Mamo-chan?" kata Aki sambil berdiri dari kursinya dan tersenyum kearah Mamoru.

Mamorupun mengangguk dengan kencangnya.

"Hari ini menu makanannya kesukaanmu loh." Kata Aki sambil berjalan kearah dapur yang kemudian disusul Mamoru yang ada dibelakangnya.

Keesokan harinya seperti biasa Mamoru pergi ke kota untuk menjual sayur-sayuran yang baru saja dipetik di ladangnya, dan lagi-lagi di dalam perjalanan pulangnya itu ia melihat Hiroto yang duduk termenung sendirian di rerumputan sambil memandangi langit. Mamorupun kembali menyapanya dan bercakap-cakap dengannya. Kejadian yang sama terus berulang sehingga Hiroto dan Mamorupun sekarang sudah menjadi lebih akrab, tetapi meskipun demikian Mamoru sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Hiroto dan apabila Mamoru mencoba bertanya Hiroto tidak membalasnya dan malah mengalihkan pembicaraan tersebut. Karena itu Mamoru berpikir untuk tidak bertanya mengenai jati diri Hiroto lagi. 

* * *

><p>Hari itu tidak seperti biasanya, Mamoru tidak menemukan Hiroto di tempat biasa mereka bertemu, Mamoru sempat berpikir mungkin terjadi sesuatu dengan Hiroto, tetapi ia langsung menepis pemikiran buruknya tersebut 'Mungkin dia sedang ada urusan lain, tidak mungkin dia punya waktu untuk termenung di sini setiap hari' pikir Mamoru sambil berjalan santai ke rumahnya yang terletak cukup jauh dari tempat tersebut.<p>

"Aku pulang …!"ucap Mamoru sambil mambuka pintu rumahnya yang langsung disambut oleh Aki.

"Selamat datang…! Wah, Mamo-chan sudah pulang?Apa hari ini tidak bertemu dengna Hiroto lagi?" tanya Aki sambil berjalan keluar dari dapur untuk menyambut kedatangan Mamoru.

"Ah, Iya, sepertinya hari ini aku tidak melihat dia di tempat biasa, mungkin dia ada urusan"

"Oh, kalau begitu kebetulan sekali!" kata Aki dengan rianganya

"Eh? Kebetulan apa?"

"Ya sebenarnya aku baru saja ingin pergi menemuimu, karena hari ini akan ada banyak tamu yang akan datang ke rumah kita."

"Loh terus apa hubungannya denganku? Akukan tidak bisa membantu nee-san untuk memasak…" ucap Mamoru sambil teringat dengan masakan yang ia buat sewaktu ia kecil dahulu. Waktu itu kedua orang tua mereka baru saja meninggal dunia, dan karena ingin membantu Aki yang semenjak kematian kedua orangtua mereka harus menggantikan pekerjaan kedua orangtua mereka, iapun berusaha memasak makanan untuk mereka berdua, tetapi alhasil dapur mereka malah hampir hangus terbakar, untung saja saat itu Aki pulang dan sejak saat itu Mamoru tidak diperbolehkan untuk memasak lagi.

"Mamo-chan? Mamo-chan?" panggil Aki sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tanganya di depan wajah Mamoru yang tiba-tiba saja bengong.

"Eh? Ah iya?"

"Kamu ini! Apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan sih? Apa kamu dengar apa yang dari tadi kuucapkan?" tanya Aki.

"Eheheh… Maaf Nee-san aku tidak dengar…" jawab Mamoru sambil mengaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Huh, baiklah akan kuulangi lagi perkataanku karena aku masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan dapur, aku ingin meminta tolong padamu untuk membelikan bahan-bahan makanan yang kurang untuk makan hari ini" kata Aki kepada Mamoru dengan nada sedikit sebal.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu… aku akan pergi sekarang sebelum hari benar-benar gelap" kata Mamoru sambil kembali membuka pintu dan langung berlari pergi.

"Hati-hati ya Mamo-chan…" Kata Aki sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Mamoru, tetapi sepertinya Mamoru sudah tidak dapat lagi mendengar suara nee-sannya itu, karena sekarang jarak mereka sudah cukup jauh.

Sesampainya Mamoru di kota, ia dikagetkan dengan suasana yang amat ramai di kota ini 'padahal hari sudah hampir gelap tumben sekali kota ramai seperti ini' pikir Mamoru 'Apa sedang ada festival atau semacamnya ya?'

Mamorupun bertanya kepada salah satu orang yang sedang berdiri didekatnya "Permisi, lagi ada acara apa ya ini?"

"Ngak ada acara kok. Salah satu Pangeran negeri ini baru saja pulang setelah selesai perang." Jawab orang tersebut.

"Oo.." kata Mamoru. Rasa penasaranpun merayap dihati Mamoru karena sangat jarang sekali peristiwa ini terjadi. Biasanya anggota-anggota kerajaan jarang sekali menampakan wajah mereka dihadapan umum. Mamorupun kemudian menjadi salah satu diantara gerombolan orang tadi.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, suasana menjadi agak hening. Tidak seberapa jauh dari tempat Mamoru berdiripun, dia dapat melihat iring-iringan yang dipimpin oleh seorang pemuda. Akan tetapi dia tidak dapat melihat jelas wajahnya. Semua orang yang ada disekitarnyapun seketika menundukkan kepala ketika iring-iringan tersebut melawati mereka. Mamorupun menundukkan kepalanya, sambil sesekali melirik kearah pimpinan iring-iringan tersebut. Mamorupun dapat melihat sosok pangeran itu, berambut putih yang berdiri-diri dan memiliki kulit yang agak gelap. 'Hmm… wajahnya tidak terlihat, tapi kok rasanya rambut pangeran itu seperti bawang ya?' pikir Mamoru dalam hati.

Tak beberapa lama setelah iring-iringan tersebut berlalu, suasana kotapun perlahan mulai kembali seperti semula. Para pedagang kembali kekios mereka masing-masing dan anak-anakpun bermain seperti biasanya. Kota tersebut kemudian kembali dipenuhi dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, kendaraan-kendaraan mulai melaju dijalan. Mamorupun segera melanjutkan tugasnya yang tadi sempat tertunda. 

* * *

><p>"Aku pulang..." kata Mamoru ketika ia membuka pintu rumahnya.<p>

"Mamo-chan! Kok lama sekali?" omel Aki

"Maaf nee-san, tadi ada iring-iringan anggota kerajaan dikota. Jadi semua aktifitas dihentikan sementara."

"Oo.. Ya sudah, bantuin kakak di dapur ya. Itu hukumanmu karena terlambat membeli sayuran itu." tapi tentu saja Aki tidak akan mengijinkan Mamoru untuk berurusan dengan sesuatu yang dapat meledak, karena dia masih sayang dengan rumah mereka.

"Baik nee-chan!" kata Mamoru yang kemudian mengembangkan senyumnya dan berlari kearah dapur.

"Mamo-chan! Jangan lari-lari didalam rumah!"

"Iyaa.." kata Momoru sambil cengar-cengir didepan Aki. Akipun hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku adiknya dan kemudian mengacak-ngacak rambut Mamoru. 

**Malam harinya…**

Rumah Mamoru yang sederhana itupun dipenuhi dengan tawa riang tamu yang diundang oleh Aki. Beberapa diantaranya adalah teman dekat Mamoru. Mamoru sendiri tidak tahu untuk apa mereka semua datang berkumpul dirumahnya. Akan tetapi karena Mamoru suka keramaian, jadi dia ngak ambil pusing dengan masalah tersebut. Akipun sibuk menyiapkan makanan untuk para tamu mereka, diapun bulak-balik anatar ruang tamu dan dapur. "Nee-san, mau aku bantu?" tanya Mamoru ketika Aki sedang melatakkan sepiring besar ayam goreng kesukaan Mamoru. "Tidak usah, kamu temani saja tamu-tamu yang datang." Kata Aki yang kemudian segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur lagi.

Tak beberapa lama, mejapun penuh dengan hidangan yang dari wanginya saja sudah membuat air liur mau menetes. Namun tiba-tiba lampu mati, keadaan ruanganpun gelap gulita. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, tampak sebuah cahaya kecil, yang diketahui Mamoru sebagai cahaya lilin. Lama-lama cahaya lilin tersebut semakin banyak dan akhirnya menerangi daerah disekitar meja makan yang ternyata cahaya-cahaya tersebut berasal dari lilin-lilin yang dipegang oleh para tamu dan dari sebuah kue sederhana yang dibawa Aki. Akipun meletakkan kue tersebut didepan meja Mamoru. Mamorupun dapat melihat sebuah tulisan yang menghiasi bagian atas kue tersebut " Selamat ulang tahun Mamo-chan". Dengan aba-aba dari Aki, para tamupun mulai bernyanyi "Tiup lilinnya tiup lilinnya tiup lilinnya sekarang juga sekarang juga sekarang juga.." Mamorupun hanya bisa terdiam dan sesaat kemudian senyum yang sangat lebar menghiasi wajahnya, diapun segera mengucapkan permohonannya didalam hati dan meniup lilin yang tertancap pada kue didepannya. Para tamupun kembali bernyanyi " Selamat Ulang Tahun kami ucapkan…" Setelah bernyanyi merekapun duduk kembali kebangku mereka masing-masing dan mulai menyantap hidangan yang telah disediakan Aki diatas meja. Rumah itupun ramai dengan suara senda gurau dan tawa.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, satu persatu tamu mulai pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing. Beberapa diantaranya ada yang memberikan Mamoru bingkisan adapula yang hanya mengucapkan selamat. Akan tetapi perihal bingkisan tersebut tidaklah penting bagi Mamoru. Dengan kehadiran orang-orang sebanyak itu untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya saja, Mamoru sudah sangat senang sekali. Setelah para tamu pulang, suasana rumahpun kembali tenang. Akipun mulai membereskan piring-piring dan meja yang sangat berantakan. Mamorupun kembali duduk dibangkunya sambil senyam-senyum dan menggerak-gerakkan kakinya dan kemudian dia meloncat dari bangkunya dan berlari kearah dapur kemudian memeluk punggung Aki "Nee chan terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini. Mamo sayaaang sekali sama nee-chan." Akipun membalikan badannya dan kemudian mengusap kepala Mamoru kemudian memelukanya "Nee-san juga sayaaang sekali sama Mamo-chan. Selamat ulang tahun ya." Akipun mengecup kening adik sematang wayangnya itu.

* * *

><p>Keesokkan sorenya seperti biasa Mamorupun pulang setelah selesai bekerja. Diapun bersiul dalam perjalanannya "Hari ini daganganku laku keras. Nee-san pasti senang sekali." Pikir Mamoru sambil terus bersiul dan kadang tertawa kecil membayangkan wajah kakaknya yang gembira dan memujinya dengan hasil kerja kerasnya hari ini. Mamorupun berhenti sebentar ketika ia melewati tempat dimana dia dan Hiroto pertama kali bertemu. Senyumnyapun mengembang seketika, ketika melihat orang yang dicarinya kemarin sedang berbaring disana. "Hiroto!" Mamorupun segera menghampiri pemuda berambut merah itu. "Mamoru?" kata pemuda tersebut yang kemudian duduk dan menoleh ke arah Mamoru. "Kemana saja kamu kemarin?" tanya Mamoru.<p>

"Kemarin kakakku baru pulang dari perjalanan jauhnya, jadi keluargaku memutuskan untuk mengadakan acara untuk menyambut kepulangan kakakku itu."

"Oo.. Ngomong-ngomong soal pesta, kemarin Aku dan kakakku juga mengadakan pesta ulang tahunku." Kata Mamoru sambil tersenyum.

"He? Kemarin kamu berulang tahun ya?" kata Hiroto "Selamat ulang tahun ya" katanya lagi dengan senyuman lembut yang menghiasi wajahnya sekarang.

"Terima kasih." Kata Mamoru yang membalas senyuman Hiroto dengan tersenyum lebar.

Mamorupun duduk disamping Hiroto dan diapun menceritakkan tentang pesta ulang tahunnya kemarin. Sesekali mereka tertawa, mendengar cerita Mamoru "Kalau pesta kakakmu bagaimana Hiroto?" tanya Mamoru setelah dia selesai menceritakan dengan detail tentang pestanya kemarin.

Hirotopun hanya terdiam kemudian berkata " Sepertinya hari sudah mulai gelap Mamoru, sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Nanti kakakmu khawatir loh."

Mamorupun tahu kalo Hiroto lagi-lagi menghindari pembicaraan yang menyangkut keluarganya. Akan tetapi Mamoru tidak mau memaksanya karena suatu saat nanti jika waktunya tiba, dia yakin Hiroto akan siap untuk menceritakan semua tentang dirinya.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu ya Hiroto. Sampai ketemu besok." Kata Mamoru. Dia pun lalu berdiri dari tempat dia duduk.

"Iya sampai ketemu besok Mamoru." Kata Hiroto sambil tersenyum kearah Mamoru

Setelah sosok Mamoru mulai menghilang dari hadapannya, Hirotopun berkata dengan nada yang sangat pelan "Maafkan aku Mamoru. Tapi aku janji suatu saat nanti aku akan menceritakan semuanya tentang diriku." Setelah berkata demikian Hirotopun segera berdiri dari tempat dia duduk dan kemudian berjalan bersebrangan arah dengan Mamoru. 

* * *

><p>"Nee-san aku pulang!" kata Mamoru ketika ia membuka pintu rumahnya.<p>

"Selamat datang Mamo-chan." Kata Aki sambil tersenyum hangat ke arah Mamoru.

"Nee-san dengar deh, hari ini daganganku laku keras loh." Kata Mamoru dengan semangat.

"Wah! Bagus dong." Kata Aki dengan senyum hangat yang belum lepas dari wajahnya. "Yosh! Karena hari ini kamu sudah kerja keras, hidangan makan malam untuk hari ini adalah ayam goreng kesukaanmu." Kata Aki sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menepuk kedua tangannya. "Asik!" seru Mamoru yang langsung memeluk kakaknya itu. "Iya iya. Kamu mau bantuin kakak didapur?" Yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari Mamoru dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya.

"Ah, tapi ingat loh Mamo-chan kamu tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan kompor! Karena aku tidak mau dapur kita direnovasi untuk yang kedua kalinya dan tentu saja kamu tahukan kalau biaya renovasi itu mahal!" kata Aki memperingatkan Mamoru sebelum mereka berdua masuk ke dapur. Mamoru yang mendengarnyapun hanya nyengir sambil garuk-garuk kepala. 

**Keesokan paginya…**

Seperti biasa Mamoru menyiapkan barang dagangan yang akan dijualnya nanti. Setelah selesai berberes-beres, Mamorupun membuka pintu rumahnya " Aku berangkat ya nee-san!" serunya.

"Iya, hati-hati dijalan ya Mamo-chan." terdengar suara Aki dari arah dapur.

Sesampainya dipasar, Mamorupun mulai merapikan barang dagangannya. Setelah selesai berberes-beres, tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang tak asing ditelingnya "Selamat pagi Endo san." sapa pemuda berambut biru tua tersebut.

"Selamat pagi Toramaru, tumben sekali kamu datang sepagi ini." kata Mamoru sambil menunjukkan senyumannya yang khas.

"Iya, hari ini aku bangun kepagian, karena ngak ada kerjaan di istana, aku memutuskan untuk menemuimu saja Endo san." kata pemuda yang diketahui bernama Toramaru tersebut. Toramaru adalah salah satu chief di istana Ailea, meskipun usianya lebih muda dari Mamoru satu tahun, akan tetapi kemampuannya dalam memasak tidak dapat dianggap remeh sama sekali. Hal itu dapat dilihat dari posisinya sekarang sebagai chief kerajaan meskipun usianya masih tergolong sangat muda.

"Seperti biasa ya Endo san." katanya sambil tersenyum kearah Mamoru.

"Baik!" kata Mamoru dengan semangat. Mamorupun mengeluarkan sebuah kantong plastik besar dan mulai memasukkan barang-barang dagangannya kedalam kantong tersebut. Toramaru adalah langganan tetap Mamoru, jadi Momoru sudah tau apa saja yang biasa dibeli oleh pemuda tersebut.

"Endo san, bolehkah aku minta pertolonganmu?" kata Toramaru.

**To be Continue…**


	2. Chapter 2

Terima kasih buat Ayakomezza-san dan Fenesha Neshia-san atas reviewnya, saya senang loh *w*. Untuk tulisan yang bold itu sebenarnya saya juga ngak tahu kenapa bisa jadi seperti itu, padahal pas masukinnya ngak bold loh ... Untuk chapter kedua ini saya coba masukin dengan cara yang beda, semoga ngak bold lagi . Terima kasih atas masukan-masukannnya, saya akan mencoba untuk memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan tersebut kedepannya. Dan akhir kata saya ucapkan "Jangan bosen-bosen ngereview cerita saya ya *w*."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Inazuma Eleven © Level-5

**Rated:** K+

**Genre: **Friendship, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Family

**Characters**: Mamoru, Hiroto, Aki,

* * *

><p><strong>The Change<strong>

**Chapter ****Two**

* * *

><p>"Endou-san, bolehkah aku minta pertolonganmu?" kata Toramaru, sedangkan Endo masih asik memasukkan barang-barang dagangannya kedalam kantong plasik yang sekarang setengahnya telah terisi penuh.<p>

"Boleh, memangnya kamu mau minta tolong apa Toramaru?" katanya namun masih tetap memasukkan barang-barang dagangannya kedalam kantong plastik.

"Besok malam, Kerajaan Aelia akan mengadakan pesta dengan kerajaan lain. Karena aku akan sibuk di dapur besok seharian, sepertinya aku tidak akan sempat untuk membeli bahan-bahan yang kuperlukan," kata Toramaru.

"Lalu, apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Mamoru yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Sekarang dia beralih ke tomat-tomat yang ada didepannya dan meraup beberapa buah kemudian memasukannya ke dalam kantong plastik.

"Bisa tidak besok pagi-pagi sekali kau mengantarkan semua barang daganganmu ke dalam istana?"

"He? tapi bagaimana caranya? Memangnya orang biasa sepertiku bisa masuk kedalam istana?" tanya Mamoru dan sekarang dia berhenti dan menatap Toramaru dengan bingung.

"Tenang saja Endou-san, aku akan titip pesan kepada penjaga gerbang istana bahwa temanku akan datang untuk membawa bahan-bahan yang diperlukan utuk pesta istana," kata Toramaru sambil tersenyum kearah Mamoru.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku juga pengen tahu di dalam istana itu seperti apa sih," kata Mamoru dengan senyum yang mengembang di mulutnya. Diapaun kemudian mengambil beberapa buah wortel "Yosh! beres, semuanya 500yen ya!" kata Mamoru sambil cengar-cengir dan menyerahkan sekantong plastik besar yang penuh dengan sayur-sayur dan buah-buahan dagangannya. Hal tersebut menyebabkan hampir semua barang dagangan Mamoru berpindah ke dalam kantong plastik tersebut.

"Terima kasih Endou-san, ini uangnya," kata Toramaru sambil menyerahkan sejumlah uang ke Mamoru.

"Sama-sama Toramaru," kata Mamoru mengambil uang tesebut dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Jangan lupa besok pagi ya, Endou-san!" teriak Toramoru dari kejahuan sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya, sedangkan sebelah tangannya lagi sedang menggendong kantong plastik yang sangat besar.

"Iya!" jawab Mamoru sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya kearah Toramaru.

Setelah hari mulai sore, Mamoru pun segera membereskan barang dagangannya dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Sudah mau pulang ya Mamo-chan?" kata seorang ibu penjual ikan.

"Iya, Bi. Kalau pulang telat, nanti bisa-bisa dimarahin nee-san," kata Mamoru sambil membayangkan Aki yang sedang mengomelinya karena sering terlambat pulang.

"Haha, titip salam buat Aki-chan ya Mamoru," kata ibu itu.

"Um!" kata Mamoru sambil menganggukan kepalanya dan kemudian tersenyum dengan lebar "Aku pulang dulu ya Bi, semua. Dadah," kata Mamoru sambil berjalan menjahui pasar.

"Hati-hati dijalan ya Mamo-chan!" kata seorang bapak penjual ayam.

Mamoru pun membalikan badannya dan tersenyum lebar kemudian melambaikan sebelah tangannya.

"Anak itu selalu bersemangat ya. Melihatnya saja sepertinya aku kembali muda," kata seorang ibu penjual kue.

"Semoga anak itu tidak pernah kehilangan keceriannya dalam menghadapi masalah apapun…" kata ibu penjual ikan.

* * *

><p>Seperti biasa Mamorupun berhenti sejenak untuk menemui Hiroto ditempat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tampak Hiroto sedang berbaring diatas rerumputan yang ada dengan mata yang tertutup. Timbul niat Mamoru untuk sedikit berbuat iseng.<p>

"Hi – Ro – To" kata Mamoru yang wajahnya sudah berada sangat dekat dengan wajah pria berambut merah itu.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, secara perlahan-lahan Hirotopun membuka matanya. Diapun hanya terdiam dengan kondisi yang ada sekarang. Tidak berapa lama kemudian diapun sweetdrop "Ano, Mamoru apa wajah kita nggak terlalu dekat ya?"

"Uh, reaksimu nggak asik Hiroto!" kata Mamoru sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dan kemudian duduk disamping Hiroto sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Ma, maaf Mamoru," kata Hiroto dengan wajah yang sedikit merasa bersalah.

Melihat reaksi temannya itu, Mamoru hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak "Aku hanya bercanda Hiroto, jangan pasang wajah seperti itu ah!" kata Mamoru yang sekarang memegang perutnya karena tawanya tersebut membuat perutnya sakit. Yang ditertawakanpun hanya bisa cengar-cengir tidak tahu harus bersikap apa.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Mamorupun menarik napas untuk menenangkan dirinya. Setelah sedikit tenang, diapun menatap ke arah langit "Hiroto, besok aku tidak bisa menemuimu. Ada pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan dari pagi sampai larut malam."

"Kebetulan, aku juga mau bilang klo besok aku tidak bisa menemui Mamoru, karena ada urusan keluarga," kata Hiroto sambil menatap langit-langit juga.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali ya!" kata Mamoru yang kemudian tersenyum dengan lebar kearah Hiroto. Hirotopun membalas senyuman Mamoru dengan senyuman hangat miliknya.

Merekapun bercakap-cakap seperti biasanya. Tak terasa haripun sudah mulai gelap, tanda bahwa mereka harus pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, merekapun berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan.

'Aneh, kenapa Hiroto berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dengan kota ya? Apakah dia tinggal didekat sini? Memangnya ada, ya orang yang tinggal daerah dekat sini?' tanya Mamoru dalam hati. Sebenarnya banyak sekali yang belum diketahui Mamoru tentang Hiroto dan itu membuat hatinya sedih karena Hiroto belum percaya padanya, padahal pertemanan mereka sudah berjalan cukup lama. Memang tidak sampai tahunnan, tetapi Mamoru sudah menceritakan hampir seluruh kehidupannya kepada Hiroto, namun Mamoru sendiri tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai temannya itu. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Mamorupun melanjutkan perjalanannya ke rumah.

* * *

><p>"Aku pulang," kata Mamoru sambil membuka pintu dengan sebelah tangannya.<p>

"Selamat datang Mamo-chan. Bagaimana dagangan hari ini?" tanya Aki yang kemudian menyambut kepulangan adiknya itu.

"Laku keras seperti biasanya kok nee-san," kata Mamoru sambil tersenyum, akan tetapi Aki tahu bahwa adiknya itu sedang memiliki masalah.

"Loh kalau begitu kenapa wajahmu terlihat sedang ada masalah?" tanya Aki yang khawatir dengan keadaan Mamoru.

"Ahahaha… aku memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari nee-san, ya?" kata Mamoru, "Ya, sebenarnya aku sedang berpikir apa aku ini orang yang tidak bisa dipercaya ya?"

"Loh, kenapa kamu bisa berpikiran seperti itu Mamo-chan?"

"Yah… aku pikir sepertinya Hiroto tidak mempercayaiku, padahal kupikir kami sudah berteman baik, tapi sampai sekarangpun ia masih tidak mau memberitahukan apa-apa mengenai dirinya sendiri padaku" jawab Mamoru dengan wajah yang sedikit tertunduk.

"Kupikir Hiroto tidak akan berpikir seperti itu terhadapmu, Mamo-chan," kata Aki sembari memegang bahu adiknya itu, "Kupikir Hiroto memiliki alasan lain mengapa ia tidak mau menceritakan mengenai dirinya sendiri. Mungkin dia memiliki suatu masalah di keluarganya sehingga dia malu untuk menceritakannya padamu. Tetapi tenang saja Mamo-chan… aku yakin suatu saat Hiroto pasti akan menceritakannya padamu, karena itu Mamo-chan harus sabar dan terus berteman baik dengan Hiroto…" lanjut Aki kali ini dengan senyum lembut di bibirnya.

"Ya, kau benar nee-san! Mungkin memang karena itu ya?" balas Endou sekarang dengan senyum lebar kembali terlukis di wajahnya.

Melihat itu Aki pun menjadi tenang, lalu sambil dengan senyuman manisnya Aki berkata "Baguslah kalau begitu, sekarang ayo kita makan aku yakin kamu pasti sudah lapar sekarang"

* * *

><p>Pagi ini Mamoru bangun pagi sekali, karena pagi ini dia harus pergi ke istana untuk memberikan sayur-sayuran yang dipesan oleh Toramaru kemarin. Setelah selesai memetik buah-buahan dan sayur-sayuran segar yang dipesan oleh teman kecilnya itu dan berpamitan denga Aki, Mamorupun pergi ke istana.<p>

Selama perjalanan dia tidak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia dapat masuk ke dalam istana dan mungkin juga ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan Mamoru untuk dapat melihat istana dari dalam, karena bagaimanapun Mamoru hanyalah keluarga petani biasa. Hari inipun dia sengaja bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk dapat melihat-lihat istana setelah ia menyelesaikan kewajibannya di sana.

**Sesampainya di depan istana…**

"Wuuuuuaaaaahhh! Besar sekali! Aku tidak pernah melihat bangunan sebesar ini!" teriak Mamoru di depan gerbang istana dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, "di dalamnya pasti lebih hebat lagi…."

Tetapi belum sempat ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam istana, dua orang penjaga istana langung mengeluarkan pedangnya dan mengarahkan pedang tersebut tepat di samping leher Mamoru yang membuat Mamoru hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin di pipinya.

"Ano… A-aku ke…" sebelum Mamoru sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, salah satu dari penjaga segera memotongnya, "Siapa kamu? Apa maumu ke sini anak kecil?" tanya penjaga tersebut dengan nada yang mengerikan.

"Eh… itu… aku ke sini atas permintaan dari Chef Toramaru untuk mengantarkan bahan-bahan yang akan dipakai untuk pesta hari ini…" jawab Mamoru terbata-bata.

"Oh, jadi kamu salah satu pedagang yang dimintai tolong oleh koki kerajaan untuk mengantarkan bahan untuk pesta hari ini ya? Ya, sudah kalau begitu kamu boleh masuk!" kata salah satu pengawal kerajaan itu, yang kemudian memasukan pedang mereka kembali ke sarungnya.

'Phew… menakutkan sekali kedua penjaga itu' batin Mamoru sambil melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam istana.

Tapi rasa takut Mamoru itu pun berubah ketika ia melihat lapangan luas dimana banyak sekali pedagang-pedagang yang sedang membawa turun bahan-bahan makanan dari kereta-kereta milik mereka. 'Hebaaatttt' pikir Mamoru 'Banyak sekali pedagang disini, pasti pesta kali ini merupakan pesta yang sangat besar.'

"Endou-san!" tiba-tiba dari kejahuan Mamoru dapat mendengar suara orang yang meneriaki namanya. Mamorupun mencari tahu asal suara tersebut. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, tampak sosok orang yang sangat dikenalnya sedang berlari kearahnya.

"Toramaru!" kata Mamoru. Toramaru pun melambaikan sebelah tangannya sambil berlari ke arah Mamoru.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian Toramarupun sudah berada didepan Mamoru. Dia pun berhenti sejenak untuk menormalkan pernapasannya, kemudian menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya kemudian tersenyum kearah Mamoru.

"Selamat datang di istana," kata Toramaru. Mamoru pun membalasnya dengan senyum lebaranya.

"Ayo kita bergegas ke dapur," katanya lagi sambil menarik tangan Mamoru.

**Sesampainya didapur istana...**

"Ini dapur istana. Bangunannya terpisah dari istana utama. Seperti yang bisa kamu lihat sendiri, bangunan ini berada dibelakang istana utama. Semua makanan yang dihidangkan di istana berasal dari sini," jelas Toramaru kepada Mamoru.

Mamoru hanya bisa ber oo ria mendengar penjelasan Toramaoru, entah dia mengerti atau tidak dengan penjelasan tersebut karena sekarang pikiran dan pandangannya hanya pada ruangan besar yang ada dihadapannya.

Setelah meletakan semua barang dagangannya ditempat yang telah diberitahukan oleh Toramaru. Mamorupun memutuskan untuk berkeliling istana 'Mumpung ada kesempatan begini, liat-liat sebentar nggak masalahkan?' pikir Mamoru dalam hati. Ia pun mulai menjelajahi Istana Aliea tersebut dan sesekali terkagum-kagum dengan hal-hal yang tidak pernah dia ketahui sebelumnya.

Mamorupun melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah koridor dimana dari sana dapat terlihat sebuah taman besar yang ditumbuhi berbagai macam bunga dan ditengah taman itu juga dapat dilihat sebuah air mancur besar dan juga terdapat beberapa gazebo yang tersebar di taman tersebut. Adapula jalan setapak yang terbuat dari batu yang menghubungkan koridor dengan beberap gazebo di taman tersebut.

'Wah… hebat sekali bisa ada taman sebesar ini di dalam sebuah bangunan… istana itu memang hebat' gumam Mamoru dan diapun segera mengarah ke taman tersebut untuk melihat-lihat dan terkagum-kagum dan secara tidak sengaja pandangan mata Mamoru pun tertuju ke arah koridor di sebrang taman tersebut. Terlihat seorang lelaki berambut merah yang perawakannya mirip dengan orang yang sangat dekat dengannya. 'Hiroto…' tiba-tiba dibenak Mamoru muncul nama temannya itu.

Diapun mengendap-endap untuk mencari tahu identitas sebeneranya dari pria tersebut, karena hatinya sangat yakin bahwa itu adalah sahabatnya. Namun tiba-tiba "Hai! Kamu disana! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan!" seru seorang penjaga yang melihat tingkah laku Mamoru yang mencurigakan tersebut.

**To Be Continued….**


	3. Chapter 3

Terima kasih untuk masukan-masukannya, saya akan mencoba untuk memperbaikinya *w*. Chapter 3 update! Hope you like it, hehe. Dan jangan lupa, reviewnya ditunggu *w*.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Inazuma Eleven © Level-5

**Rated:** K+

**Genre:**Friendship, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Family

**Characters**: Mamoru, Hiroto, Aki, Toramaru, Raiden

* * *

><p><strong>The Change<strong>

**Chapter ****Three**

* * *

><p>"Hai! Kamu disana! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan!" seru seorang penjaga yang melihat tingkah laku Mamoru yang mencurigakan tersebut.<p>

"A-a-aku hanya…" kata Mamoru sambil tergagap sambil bergantian menatap pria berambut merah itu dan penjaga yang sedang ada didepannya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk memata-matai Pangeran Gran!" kata penjaga tersebut sambil berteriak.

"Ti tidak bu bu…"

"Jawab!"

"Ada apa ini?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari belakang Mamoru, sang penjaga pun kemudian membungkukkan badannya ke arah Mamoru, akan tetapi Mamoru tahu bukan kepadanyalah penjaga tersebut bersikap hormat seperti itu, tetapi kepada orang yang sedang berada di belakangnya saat ini yakni orang yang dari tadi dia ikuti secara diam-diam.

"Yang mulia Pangeran Gran, semoga Anda panjang umur!" kata penjaga tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya Gran kepada penjaga tersebut.

"Maaf yang mulia! Orang ini dari tadi secara diam-diam mengikuti yang mulia," kata penjaga tersebut yang masih membungkuk.

"Ada keperluan apa mencari saya?" tanya Gran kepada Mamoru.

Momoru pun kemudian membalikkan badannya kearah Gran dan betapa terkejutnya dia karena kali ini dia sangat yakin kalau orang di depannya ini adalah Hiroto.

"Hi-Hiroto…" katanya pelan.

Namun, orang yang sekarang berada di depannya itu hanya terdiam tanpa ekspresi kemudian "Maaf, Anda salah orang," katanya lagi yang kemudian membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh dari Mamoru yang terdiam seribu bahasa. Dia yakin sekali kalau orang yang baru saja berbicara dengannya itu adalah Hiroto, tapi ada yang berbeda dari Hiroto yang dia jumpai kali ini. Dia merasa Hiroto yang ia temui sekarang seperti 'mati'.

"Karena yang mulia pangeran tidak berniat untuk menghukum Anda, lebih baik sekarang Anda meninggalkan istana ini sekarang juga," kata penjaga tersebut agak sedikit halus dari yang pertama. "Mari saya antarkan."

Mamoru pun berjalan keluar istana diiringi oleh dua penjaga disebalah kiri dan kanan. Mamoru hanya bisa tertunduk, perasaannya kali ini sangat kacau.

"Endo-san!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Toramaru dari kejauhan yang menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Toramaru…" kata Mamoru pelan.

"Apa yang telah terjadi?" tanyanya lagi setelah jarang antara dirinya dan Mamoru tidak begitu jauh lagi.

"Maaf ya Toramaru, aku telah membawa masalah untukmu," kata Mamoru sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sampai-sampai Toramaru tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang ada diwajah Mamoru saat ini. Tapi dia tahu Mamoru sedang tidak ingin membicarakan apa-apa dengannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Endo-san," katanya lagi sambil tersenyum lembut. Mamoru kemudian mendongakan kepalanya menatap Toramaru dan tersenyum sedih.

"Aku pulang dulu ya. Maaf bukannya membantu malah menambah masalah," kata Mamoru.

Mamoru pun kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu gerbang bersama dengan dua pengawal tersebut. Sesamapinya di luar istana, Mamoru pun menunduk ke arah kedua penjaga tersebut dan para penjaga-penjaga itu pun membalikkan badan mereka dan masuk kembali ke dalam istana.

Mamoru pun kemudian membalikan badannya dan berjalan kembali ke arah rumahnya. 'Nee-san…' hanya kata itu sekarang yang hanya dapat sedikit menenangkan hatinya, setidaknya dapat memberinya kekuatan untuk berjalan menuju rumahnya yang berjarak beberapa kilometer lagi.

* * *

><p>"Aku pulang…" kata Mamoru pelan sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.<p>

"Mamo-chan? Selamat datang…" kata Aki dengan wajah bingung, "Ada apa Mamo-chan? Kenapa wajahmu lagi-lagi murung begini? Padahal tadi pagi kau pergi dengan wajah yang sangat senang… Apakah ada sesuatu yang buruk yang terjadi di istana?" tanya Aki cemas.

"Tidak… tidak ada apa-apa kok, nee-san", jawab Mamoru dengan tersenyum seperti biasanya, tetapi Aki tahu bahwa senyuman itu bukanlah senyuman yang sesungguhnya, Mamoru hanya menunjukan senyuman itu agar Aki tidak merasa cemas dan khawatir dengan keadaanya.

Melihat hal tersebut, Aki pun menjadi semakin cemas dengan keadaan adiknya tersebut. Setelah menarik dan menghembuskan napas panjang, Aki pun berkata, "Mamo-chan, nee-san tahu loh kalau terjadi sesuatu di istana tadi, kamu tidak perlu membohongiku agar aku tidak mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu, karena itu malah akan membuat nee-san menjadi lebih khawatir, Mamo chan…"

Mendengar itu Mamoru pun memutuskan untuk menceritakan apa yang menjadi masalahnya. Ya, Aki memang selalu mengetahui bila adiknya itu sedang dalam masalah atau apapun. Aki pun mendengarkan seluruh cerita Mamoru dengan seksama.

"Daripada kamu kepikiran terus, bagaimana kalau besok kamu tanya langsung saja dengan orangnya? Bukannya besok kalian akan bertemu lagi?" kata Aki setelah Mamoru selesai bercerita.

"Tapi, bagaimana aku harus berhadapan dengannya besok?" tanya Mamoru dengan wajah yang masih murung.

"Mamo-chan, kamu jangan langsung mengambil keputusan secara sepihak. Bukannya tadi kamu bilang kalau ada yang berbeda antara Pengeran Gran dengan Hiroto?" kata Aki.

"Tapi…"

"Kamu percaya pada Hiroto kan?" tanya Aki yang dbalas dengan anggukan pelan dari Mamoru dengan wajah yang masih menunduk.

"Kalau kamu masih menganggapnya sebagai teman baikmu, bicarakan hal ini baik-baik dengannya besok. Berprasangka buruk tentang temanmu itu hal yang buruk loh," kata Aki sambil tersenyum hangat ke arah Mamoru.

Mamoru pun hanya terdiam, kemudian dia pun mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum "Iya, besok aku akan coba untuk membicarakan hal ini baik-baik dengannya."

"Nah, ini baru adik kakak." kata Aki sambil mengacak rambut Mamoru. "Hehe, makasih ya nee-san, aku sayang nee-san." kata Mamoru sambil memeluk Aki.

"Nee-san bangga punya adik sepertimu Mamo-chan," kata Aki sambil mengelus rambut Momoru dengan lembut.

* * *

><p><strong>Keesokan sorenya…<strong>

Hari ini perasaan Mamoru tidak seperti biasanya, ia ingin sekali cepat-cepat mengakhiri pekerjaannya. Para pedagang lainnya menjadi bingung dengan sikap Mamoru hari ini. Ia menjadi pendiam dan kadang pikirannya melayang entah kemana membuat orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya mengatakan "Mamo-chan kamu dengar nggak sih dari tadi aku ngomong apa?" dan jawabannya adalah "Eh? Tadi lagi ngomongin apa ya?" Lawan bicara Mamoru hanya bisa menghela napas kemudian ada yang mengulangi ceritanya lagi dan ada pula yang memutuskan untuk memutuskan untuk diam. Bahkan tadi Mamoru sampai salah memberi kembalian uang.

"Ada apa ya hari ini sama Mamo-chan?" kata salah seorang pedagang pada pedagang yang lainnya.

"Nggak tau, kayak bukan Mamo-chan aja, ya," jawab seorang pedagang lainnya.

"Mungkin dia lagi ada masalah… Tapi kalau sampai bisa membuat Mamo-chan sepert ini, berarti masalahnya cukup berat tuh," kata pedagang lainnya.

"Coba aku tanya," kata salah seorang pedagang.

"Mamo chan, kamu lagi ada masalah?"

"…"

Pedagang itu pun menjadi sweetdrop, "Ano… Mamo chan, haloo?"

"Eh? Ya, ya, ada apa?" kata Mamoru yang baru saja sadar dari lamunannya.

"Kamu lagi ada masalah? Sikapmu aneh soalnya hari ini."

"Eh? itu… iya, tapi aku akan mencoba untuk menyelesaikannya hari ini," kata Mamoru yang kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Benar tidak apa-apa? Kalau ada yang bisa kami bantu bilang saja."

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menyelesaikannya sendiri," kata Mamoru dengan senyum yang lebar.

Walaupun Mamoru tersenyum, akan tetapi para pedagang disana tahu kalau Mamoru sedang memaksakan dirinya, karena lagi-lagi dia kembali diam dan masuk kedalam pikirannya sendiri. Mereka hanya bisa memandang Mamoru dengan tatapan khawatir. Merasa dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian, Mamoru kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir."

Mereka kemudian menghela nafas dan melanjutkan kegiatan yang tadi sempat tertunda, meskipun didalam hati mereka masih mengkhawatirkan keadaan teman kecil mereka itu.

Tidak terasa hari sudah sore, Mamoru pun bergegas membereskan barang dagangannya. Kemudian setelah berpamitan kepada semuanya, Mamoru pun berlari secepat mungkin untuk menemui teman yang sepanjang hari ini telah sukses memenuhi pikirannya. Banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ingin dia ajukan, sampai-sampai Mamoru tidak tahu dia harus mulai dari mana.

* * *

><p>Sesampainya Mamoru ditempat pertemuan mereka, dia pun segera mencari-cari sosok berambut merah di antara hamparan rumput yang ada di depannya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, entah karena dia berlari ataukah karena dia takut tidak dapat menemukan sosok itu lagi. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, tampaklah sosok tersebut sedang duduk beralaskan rumput hijau dan menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya.<p>

"Hiroto!" teriak Mamoru, dia pun segera berlari kearah pria tersebut.

"hah… hah…. A-ada y-yang ing-in ku-bi-ca-ra-kan denganmu…" kata Mamoru sambil terengah-engah dan memegang dadanya.

"Aku juga ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu, Mamoru," kata Hiroto tersenyum kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke hamparan rumput luas yang ada di depannya.

Mendengar hal tersebut, Mamoru pun mengatur napasnya kemudian duduk di samping Hiroto.

"Sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin memberitahukan hal ini padamu. Akan tetapi aku masih ragu dan takut kalau-kalau kau akan meninggalkan diriku seperti teman-temanku yang lain," Hiroto mulai berbicara.

"Dulu aku sering bermain dengan teman-temanku disekitar sini. Karena lapangannya luas, kami sering bermain bola dini. Dan tentu saja kami bermain saat matahari masih terang, karena kalau tidak kami bisa jadi santapan empuk hewan-hewan liar disini," kata Hiroto tersenyum mengenal masa-masa kecilnya dulu.

"Akan tetapi setelah mengetahui siapa aku, mereka semua menjauh dan sejak saat itu kami tidak pernah bermain bersama lagi," kata Hiroto yang senyumnya kemudian perlahan memudar.

"Aku adalah pangeran kedua dari kerajaan Inazuma."

"Jadi yang kutemui kemarin didalam istana itu benar kamu kan Hiroto?" tanya Mamoru yang kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan dari Hiroto.

"Tapi kenapa kemarin… Gleg* kamu seperti orang lain," kata Mamoru yang menelan ludahnya ketika ia mengingat betapa seramnya tatapan Hiroto waktu itu.

"Iya, aku juga ingin minta maaf soalnya kemarin. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Bukan maksudku untuk berpura-pura tidak mengenalmu… Akan tetapi didepan para anggota istana, aku harus bersikap seperti itu…" kata Hiroto dengan nada sangat bersalah "…dan itu juga demi kebaikanmu Mamoru," katanya lagi dengan suara yang sangat kecil, sehingga Mamoru pun tidak mendengarnya.

Suasana pun menjadi hening. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang selama ini tidak terjawab, sekarang sudah terjawab semuanya.

"Sekarang terserah padamu saja Mamoru, apakah kamu ingin tetap berteman denganku atau tidak," kata Hiroto tersenyum, akan tetapi dia tidak dapat menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"…"

"Hmm.. Jadi Hiroto itu adalah pangeran ya…" gumam Mamoru.

"Ha! Lega rasanya, haha," kata Mamoru yang kemudian menghempaskan badannya. Hiroto hanya menatap Mamoru dengan padangan tidak mengerti.

"Lega kenapa?"

"Iya, akhirnya kamu mau cerita tentang dirimu… Biasanyakan aku saja yang bercerita," kata Mamoru yang kemudian menyeringai lebar ke arah Hiroto. Hiroto terkejut dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Mamoru…" gumam Hiroto.

"Hiroto…"

"Ya?"

"Janji ya, lain kali kamu nggak akan main rahasia-rahasian lagi!" kata Mamoru yang kemudian menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya.

Hiroto tertegun sejenak kemudian tersenyum "Iya.." sambil menyilangkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Mamoru.

Mereka pun tertawa bersama.

* * *

><p>"Aku pulang!" kata Mamoru sesampainya dirumah.<p>

"Selamat datang…" kata Aki yang kemudian tersenyum meliahat raut wajah adiknya yang semangat seperti biasanya.

"Masalahmu dengan Hiroto sudah beres ya?" tanya Aki yang kemudian masuk ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam mereka.

"Iya, ternyata…" Mamoru pun menceritakan semuanya kepada Aki yang tentunya sudah mendapatkan ijin dari Hiroto bahwa dia akan menceritakan hal ini kepada kakaknya saja.

"Nah, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang Mamo-chan?" tanya Aki.

"Lega dan senang nee-san," kata Mamoru dengan senyum lebarnya. Aki pun hanya mengelus kepala adiknya itu.

"Kalau ada masalah itu, sebaiknya langsung diselesaikan. Jangan dipendam lama-lama. Memang butuh keberanian yang besar untuk itu, tapi kalau Mamo-chan kakak yakin kamu bisa mengatasinya," kata Aki sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Oh ya, kapan-kapan kenalin Hiroto ke kakak ya. Sampai sekarang kakak belum pernah bertemu orangnya, hanya mendengar ceritanya dari kamu saja."

"Ok! Lain kali aku akan mencoba mengajaknya main kesini," kata Mamoru yang masih dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Um… Hiroto kan pangeran, apa dia mau datang ke rumah kita ini?" tanya Aki.

"Tenang saja nee-san. Kalau Hiroto pasti mau!" kata Mamoru dengan percaya diri.

"Kalau tidak mau, ya tinggal seret aja kan… khe khe khe." Tiba-tiba saja muncul aura gelap di sekitar tubuh Mamoru.

"Ma-mamo c-chan…?" Aki hanya sweetdrop melihat aura adiknya itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Keesokan harinya…<strong>

"Pagi semua!" sapa Mamoru ramah kepada teman-teman sesama pedagangnya di pasar. Para pedagang hanya bisa keheranan dengan sikap Mamoru yang berubah drastis dibandingkan kemarin.

"Pagi Mamo-chan. Sepertinya kamu semangat sekali ya hari ini," sapa seorang pedagang sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, Bi. Perasaanku sedang gembira hari ini," kata Mamoru sambil merapikan barang-barang dagangannya. Semua pedagang disana kemudian tersenyum lega melihat teman kecil mereka ternyata sudah menyelesaikan masalahnya.

"Yosh! Ayo kita mulai bekerja!" kata Mamoru sambil tersenyum lebar.

Setelah hari sudah mulai sore, Mamoru pun merapikan barang dagangannya dan setelah berpamitan dengan para pedagang lainnya, Mamoru pun berlari kearah rumahnya dan tidak lupa dia menemui teman berambut merahnya ditempat biasa. Setelah berbincang-bincang beberapa saat, mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Aku pulang!" seru Mamoru ketika ia membuka pintu.

"Selamat datang, Mamo-chan," jawab Aki sambil menghampiri adiknya itu.

"Bagaimana dagangan hari ini?" tanya Aki.

"Laku keras nee-san," kata Mamoru sambil tersenyum lebar. Mendengar hal tersebut, Aki pun tersenyum lembut kemudian mengusap rambut Mamoru " Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya ya."

Setelah menutup pintu, Aki kemudian kembali ke dapur. Sedangkan Mamoru duduk di ruang makan.

"Oh iya, malam ini Paman Raiden akan datang untuk makan malam bersama kita lho," kata Aki dari arah dapur.

"He? Benarkah? Asik!" seru Mamoru.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, terdengar bunyi pintu diketuk. Mamoru pun segera menuju kearah pintu untuk membukakannya. Setelah pintu terbuka, terlihatlah sebuah sosok yang cukup berumur yang kemudian tersenyum dengan lembut kearah Mamoru "Kamu sudah besar ya Mamoru."

"Paman Raiden!" seru Mamoru yang kemudian langsung memeluk Pamannya itu. Paman Mamoru adalah adik dari ayah kedua anak tersebut. Sejak muda, beliau telah bekerja di dalam istana sebagai tabib. Karena kepandaiannya, sekarang dia telah menjadi tabib istana tetap dan diijinkan untuk tinggal di dalam istana.

"Umm… aroma yang sedap. Ternyata kemampuan Aki dalam hal memasak tidak kalah dari para koki isana ya," kata Raiden sambil tersenyum kearah Mamoru.

Aki yang pada saat itu sedang meletakkan sepanci sup di atas meja makan menjadi merona mendengar perkataan Pamannya itu.

"Ah, mana mungkin aku bisa disamakan dengan para koki istana Paman."

Mendengar perkataan Aki, Raiden pun tertawa, "Hahaha, tapi sungguh, loh. Paman tidak berbohong mengenai keahlianmu dalam hal memasak."

Mendengar hal tersebut, wajah Aki makin memerah dan dia pun segera masuk kembali kedapur.

"Wah, Paman hebat… Sudah lama aku tidak melihat wajah nee-san semerah itu," kata Mamoru dengan polosnya.

Mendengar perkataan Mamoru, Raiden pun tertawa dan mengusap kepala Mamoru.

"Ya, sudah sudah. Ayo kita ke ruang makan untuk menyicipi masakan favorit Paman," kata Raiden dan diikuti oleh anggukan dari Mamoru dan mereka pun berjalan perlahan ke arah ruang makan.

"Mamo-chan," Panggil Raiden ketika Aki sedang membereskan meja makan.

"Ya Paman?"

"Kamu mau nggak ikut paman ke dalam istana?"

Prang* Terdengar pecahan piring dari arah dapur.

"Nee-chan!" "Aki!" seru Mamoru dan Raiden bersamaan dan mereka bergegas masuk ke dapur.

**To be Continue…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tsubaki Audhi :** Aki… (spoiler) Loha, saya juga orang baru, salam kenal juga... saya senang ceritanya sesuai selera Tsubaki-san. Jangan bosan-bosan ngereview cerita saya ya *w*

**Vhia Vhilia :** daijoubu dajaoubu XD. Iya, mereka berdua imut ya (kya kya /ditendang) ehm… Saya juga baru, salam kenal juga *w*. Iya, ceritanya akan terus berlanjut. Reviewnya ditunggu ya XD.

**Ice Snow :** Aki baik-baik saja kok, tapi…. (spoiler) hehe. Yup! ayo berusaha!. Akan saya usahakan update secepatnya. Jangan bosan2 ngereview ya XD.

**The Fallen Kuriboh :** Arigatou XD. Kuriboh-san juga awesome kok *w*. Jangan bosan-bosan mereview XD.

**Heylalaa :** Gouenji dan Kazemaru memang ada di istana kok, tunggu kelanjutannya ya *w*. Terima kasih masukannya Heylalaa-san, nanti saya coba peraiki. Jangan bosan-bosan ngereview ya *w*

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Inazuma Eleven © Level-5

**Rated:** K+

**Genre:**Friendship, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Family

**Characters**: Mamoru, Hiroto, Aki, Raiden, Mr. Endou (bapak Mamoru), Mrs. Endou (ibu Mamoru)

* * *

><p><strong>The Change<strong>

**Chapter ****Four**

* * *

><p>"Nee-san tidak apa-apa? Sini aku bantu," kata Mamoru yang kemudian membantu Aki untuk membereskan pecahan piring yang berserakan tersebut.<p>

"Iya tidak apa-apa Mamo-chan. Terima kasih," kata Aki sambil memungut sebuah pecahan piring yang ada didekatnya.

"Hah…" Raiden menghela napasnya kemudian berjongkok untuk membantu dua bersaudara tersebut membersihkan pecahan piring yang berserakan dilantai.

"Maaf ya Aki-chan telah membuatmu terkejut," kata Raiden.

"…" Aki hanya diam saja.

"Hah…" Raiden pun kembali menghela napasnya.

"Paman hanya mau meminta Mamoru untuk membantu Paman sementara di dalam istana kok. Dan selama Mamoru ada di dalam istana, Paman akan menjaganya sehingga tidak ada hal buruk yang akan menimpanya."

"Tapi Paman… Apa tidak apa-apa…" kata Aki yang kali tidak lagi memungut pecahan piring.

"Tidak apa-apa, percaya sama Paman. Lagian kasihan juga kan Mamoru, dia juga pasti ingin masuk istana."

"Ano… Paman, sebenarnya aku sudah pernah masuk ke dalam istana." kata Mamoru yang kini juga berhenti memungut pecahan piring.

"Ho? Bagaimana caranya kamu masuk?" tanya Raiden.

"Iya. Waktu itu aku dimintai tolong oleh seorang teman yang bekerja sebagai koki istana untuk mengantarkan bahan-bahan makanan untuk pesta kerajaan," kata Mamoru sambil kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Paman tidak memaksa, terserah Momoru dan Aki saja. Kalian pikirkan saja baik-baik ya," kata Raiden sambil tersenyum dan kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya juga.

Setelah mereka selesai memunguti pecahan-pecahan piring yang berserakkan di lantai, Raiden memutuskan untuk kembali ke istana. Mamoru dan Aki kemudian mengantar Paman mereka sampai ke depan pintu rumah mereka.

"Oke Aki-chan, Mamo-chan, Paman pulang dulu ya. Soal tawaran Paman yang tadi, kalian pikirkanlah dulu baik-baik," Kata Raiden sambil tersenyum, kemudian melambaikan tangan kanannya beberapa saat dan kemudian membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke arah istana.

"Nee-san…"

"Oke Mamo-chan, ayo kita masuk ke dalam. Hari sudah larut, besok kamu kan kerja," kata Aki yang kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah mereka dan kemudian diikuti Mamoru.

* * *

><p>Keesokan paginya keadaan Aki masih tetap seperti kemarin malam. Melihat itu Mamoru pun merasa cemas dan tak dapat bekerja dengan baik di pasar. Hiroto yang sore itu bertemu Mamoru di tempat biasa mereka bertemu pun menjadi khawatir dengan keadaan Mamoru yang sepertinya sedang mengalami masalah.<p>

"Ada apa Mamoru? Tidak seperti biasanya kau diam seperti ini, apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Hiroto dengan tatapan penuh kekhawatiran kepada sahabatnya yang dari tadi diam seribu bahasa.

Tetapi Mamoru tetap terdiam sambil menatap rerumputan di hadapan mereka dengan tatapan kosong. "Mamoru? Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hiroto semakin khawatir.

"Eh? A-aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Endou sambil tersenyum, akan tetapi Hiroto tahu bahwa senyum tersebut tidak tulus.

Suasana pun hening beberapa saat, sampai Hiroto memulai pembicaraan. "Mungkin aku tidak bisa membantu banyak. Akan tetapi sebagai sahabat, aku ingin Mamoru lebih mempercayaiku," kata Hiroto sambil memandang ke arah langit yang dipenuhi dengan awan-awan yang bergerak dengan lembut.

"… aku khawatir dengan Aki nee-san," kata Mamoru sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aki nee-san? Ada apa dengan Aki nee-san? Apa dia sakit?"

"Tidak… hanya saja dia menjadi aneh sejak kedatangan paman kemarin malam… ya, mungkin lebih tepatnya sejak paman mengajakku untuk membantunya di dalam istana".

Mendengar hal itu Hiroto pun terkejut, dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Mamoru.

"Sebenarnya pamanku bekerja sebagai tabib istana. Kemarin dia memintaku untuk membantunya, karena dia sedang kekurangan orang," lanjut Mamoru.

Hiroto hanya diam sambil menatap rerumputan yang ada di depannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa Aki nee-san menjadi sangat cemas ketika mendengar ajakan paman, padahal seharusnya Aki nee-san tahu kalau aku tidak akan meninggalkannya sendiri. Sepertinya ada hal lain yang membuat Aki nee-san tampak begitu murung karena itu aku menjadi cemas."

"Endou…" kata Hiroto tiba-tiba, "…jangan pernah menginjakan kakimu ke istana lagi." Suara Hiroto berubah menjadi dingin dan tanpa sadar, sekelebat bayangan Gran muncul di benak Mamoru yang membuatnya merinding ketakutan.

Mamoru pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hiroto dan dibalas dengan senyuman lembut Hiroto yang biasa.

"A-apa maksudmu Hiroto?" tanya Mamoru masih sedikit merasa tidak nyaman.

"Banyak hal di dalam istana yang bisa membuatmu menjadi bukan dirimu lagi," kata Hiroto singkat.

Sebelum Mamoru bertanya lebih lanjut, Hiroto tiba-tiba berdiri "Hari sudah mulai gelap Mamoru, ayo kita pulang," kata Hiroto sambil menyodorkan sebelah tangannya untuk membantu Mamoru berdiri. "Um…" jawab Mamoru singkat sambil mengangguk dan meraih uluran tangan Hiroto.

"Sampai ketemu besok ya," kata Hiroto sambil tersenyum.

"Sampai ketemu besok," kata Mamoru yang membalas tersenyum.

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di rumah, seperti biasa Aki menyambut kedatangan Mamoru dengan hangat. Sepertinya Aki sudah kembali seperti semula. Tapi, hal tersebut sama sekali tidak membuat Mamoru merasa lega. Dia tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh nee-sannya itu dan juga oleh sahabatnya, Hiroto. Sesuatu mengenai istana yang tidak pernah dan tidak boleh ia ketahui.<p>

Saat makan malam berakhir, Aki tiba-tiba berkata, "Mamo-chan, ada sesuatu yang ingin nee-san katakan padamu".

Mamoru yang tadi hendak berdiri, kembali duduk dibangkunya.

"A-ada apa nee-san?"

"… Mamo-chan, kau tahu bukan bahwa ayah dan ibu kita juga pernah bekerja di istana dulu?"

"Ya, kudengar di istanalah tempat pertama kali ayah dan ibu bertemu, tetapi karena ada suatu pemberontakan di istana, akhirnya ayah dan ibu keluar dari istana dan bekerja menjadi petani di desa ini,"

"Ya, kau benar. Lalu karena suatu alasan ayah yang bekerja menjadi petani ditarik kembali menjadi prajurit dan tewas di medan perang".

"Iya," kata Mamoru sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Maaf Mamo-chan… itu semua bohong. Maaf aku sudah berbohong padamu atas kematian ayah kita"

"Eh? Apa maksud nee-san?" Kali ini jantung Mamoru berdegup dengan cepat.

"Sebenarnya nee-san juga tidak tahu apakah ayah kita masih hidup atau sudah meninggal, ayah…" kata Aki dengan ekspresi yang sedih, "Ayah sebenarnya menghilang tiba-tiba ketika ditarik kembali menjadi prajurit".

"Apa? Tidak mungkin… jadi masih ada harapan bahwa ayah sebenarnya masih hidup?"

"Sebenarnya…

* * *

><p><strong>16 tahun yang lalu…<strong>

Terlihat sebuah lapangan pelatihan prajurit di istana yang dipenuhi dengan prajurit-prajurit baru yang berlatih dengan penuh semangat. Teriakan semangat mengundang perhatian dayang-dayang istana yang saat itu sedang melewati koridor istana di dekat lapangan tersebut, salah satu dari mereka adalah seorang gadis dengan rambut ikal sebahu. Gadis tengah sibuk memperhatikan salah satu prajurit baru di sana, seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam dan mengenakan kacamata.

"Hei, Endou-san kamu sadar tidak dari tadi gadis itu memperhatikanmu terus loh…" kata seorang prajurit kepada pemuda berambut hitam dan berkacamata itu sesaat setelah latihan hari itu selesai.

"Eh? Masa?" balas Endou sembari membalikkan badanya melihat gadis yang dari tadi menatapinya itu. Sekejap tatapan mata mereka pun beradu dan saat itu juga wajah sang gadis memerah dan langsung berlari pergi. Dayang-dayang lainnya yang sedari tadi berjalan bersama gadis itu saling bertukar pandang dan kemudian berlari mengejar gadis tersebut. Endou yang melihat hal itu hanya terdiam.

Keesokan harinya gadis itu kembali menatapi Endou yang sedang berlatih bersama prajurit lainnya dari koridor yang sama seperti hari sebelumnya. Kejadian ini pun berlangsung terus menerus hingga hampir sebulan lamanya gadis itu terus memperhatikan Endou yang berlatih. Endou pun menjadi penasaran siapa gerangan gadis itu dan ia pun memutuskan untuk berkenalan dengan gadis itu.

Hari itu seusai latihan berkala prajurit seperti biasanya, Endou segera berlari ke arah koridor tempat di mana gadis yang selalu menatapinya itu berada, tetapi ketika Endou mendekat, gadis itu langsung berlari. Endou dengan refleks mengejar gadis itu. "Tu-tuunggu! Mengapa kau lari?" teriak Endou sambil berlari, tetapi gadis itu tidak mempedulikannya dan terus berlari. Mereka pun terus berlari hingga Endou berhasil menangkap tangan sang gadis.

"Hah…hah…hah… A-akhirnya kau tertangkap juga… Kenapa kau lari? Aku hanya igin berkenalan denganmu…" kata Endou dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

"A-aku… aku…" jawab gadis itu dengan wajah tertunduk dan Endo dapat merasakan tubuh gadis itu bergetar, "maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud macam-macam, aku hanya tertarik dengan semangatmu saat berlatih!"

Sesaat wajah Endou pun memerah, dan suasana pun menjadi hening hanya terdengar suara angin yang membawa terbang beberapa kelopak bunga di taman kerajaan tersebut.

* * *

><p>"Ya, itulah awal perjumpaan ayah dan ibu," jelas Aki.<p>

"Heh? Lalu setelah itu apa yang terjadi nee-san?" tanya Mamoru penasaran.

"Setelah itu mereka pun menjadi semakin akrab hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menikah dan nee-san pun lahir," lanjut Aki, "tetapi setelah itu terjadi suatu masalah besar di kerajaan, beberapa prajurit melakukan kudeta, dan saat itu raja berserta keluarganya pun terbunuh, lalu ayah dan ibu memutuskan untuk keluar dari istana dan menjadi petani. Semua berjalan lancar, sampai suatu hari…

* * *

><p>Brak! brak! brak! terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang sangat keras.<p>

"Istriku kau masuklah ke dalam bersama Aki," kata Endou berusaha untuk menenangkan istrinya kalau semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja.

"Tapi suamiku…"

"Tidak apa-apa, tenang saja, percayakan semuanya padaku. Kau lindungilah Aki dan juga bayi dalam kandunganmu"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Endou pun keluar dan beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali masuk ke rumahnya dengan wajah yang sedih dan cemas.

"Suamiku, bagaimana? Apa yang mereka katakan?" tanya istri Endou.

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke istana sekali lagi…" jawab Endou dengan sedih.

Istri Endou pun kaget lalu mereka pun terdiam. Tetapi suasana hening itu segera dipecahkan oleh suara seorang gadis kecil, Aki yang saat itu berumur empat tahun menarik-narik rok ibunya dan celana ayahnya sambil berkata, "Ayah, ibu, ada apa? Kenapa wajah kalian sedih?"

Mendengar itu istri Endou pun segera membungkukan badannya sembari mengusap kepala anaknya itu lalu tersenyum lembut dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa Aki. Hanya saja sepertinya ayah akan pergi lama."

"Ya, Aki, selama ayah pergi kau harus menjaga ibumu dengan baik dan juga adik bayimu, ya," kata Endou sambil mengusap kepala Aki kecil.

* * *

><p>"…dan beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, kau pun lahir Mamo-chan lalu ibu pun meninggal dan keberadaan ayah sejak saat itu masih belum diketahui hingga sekarang," kata Aki mengakhiri cerita panjangnya.<p>

Suasana menjadi hening seketika. Perasaan Mamoru saat ini antara marah dan senang. Marah, karena selama ini dia dibohongi. Senang, karena kakaknya sudah mau jujur padanya dan akhirnya dia tahu hal apa yang membuat kakaknya menjadi murung.

"Yosh!" kata Mamoru yang bangkit dari kursinya. Aki hanya bisa terheran-heran melihat sikap adiknya itu.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus masuk istana, nee-san," kata Mamoru dengan cengiran khasnya.

Mata Aki membesar mendengar perkataan Mamoru.

"Aku akan mencari tahu kebenaran tentang ayah."

**To Be Continue...**


End file.
